Nina Gray, Witch in training
by Dogstar-Black
Summary: Nina Gray, an outcast orphan, isn't too shocked to find that she's different from everyone else. But what can she expect as she boards the Hogwarts Express? Written by a friend.


AN: This story was written by my friend Niah, who will be joining soon.

Christina Gray stood in front of the largest train she'd ever saw. She shifted her tote bag to her right hand and readjusted her glasses with her left. Her eyes swept the train, all the cars a shining scarlet with "Hogwarts Express" embroidered on the front in gold lettering.

"Now or never," Nina said, stuffing the bag under her arm and stepping onto the train. She was met with a long narrow aisle cramped with kids ranged from 11, her age, to at least 17. A small, tawny owl peered from her shoulder around her dirty-blonde hair, hooting mournfully. "Don't worry, Vivian," Nina reassured the owl. She sidled down the aisle and reached an empty compartment. Nina tossed her bag onto the seat in front of her and sat down.

With a strained lurch, the train puffed forward and gained speed. Nina watched the station slide away in the window. Nina looked down at her lap. She had only found out she was a witch that summer. She had no parents; they had died very long ago. She couldn't remember them at all and wondered every day from the time she received the letter whether or not her parents were magical.

Nina had some connections to the wizarding world. She'd read all the books on the history of wizards and witches, plus everything about spells, wands, and of course, Hogwarts. She'd also read all about Harry Potter, apparently her age, the only person to ever survive the infamous Killing Curse by none other than the evil Lord Voldemort.

"It's Harry Potter!" she heard someone say from outside her compartment. Nina looked up as her door opened and a boy with messy brown hair and nearly-black eyes come in. "Harry Potter's on this train!" He was obviously excited, for he looked near fainting.

"I heard," Nina said, turning back to the rolling plains passing by her like a movie reel.

"Don't you want to go see him?" the boy asked, confused. Nina turned back to him and shook her head.

"He may be famous, but I have no reason to. He's a person like you or me, so I may as well meet anyone else. I'm Christina Gray, by the way. Nina," she added quickly. The boy raised an eyebrow, but merely nodded and said,

"Pleasure. I'm Daniel Thomas, but call me Danny."

"Nice to meet you," Nina replied, scooting over so Danny could sit down. "So, this is your first year?" Danny nodded.

"My mum and dad are both magical, so I knew I'd be coming." Nina said nothing. "What about you?" Danny asked. Nina looked over to him, but before she could say anything the door opened and a girl with long, bushy brown hair appeared.

"Pardon me," she said kindly, "but have you happened to see a toad? A boy named Neville lost his." Danny and Nina shook their heads and the girl disappeared behind the slider.

"We should change into our robes," Danny said, opening his bag. Nina agreed, grateful for the change of subject. She pulled out a long black robe, shoving her hand through the armhole. She flipped it around her back and slid her other arm through the sleeve. She looked at the cloak swishing around her feet, and felt a sense of belonging. Nina looked out the window to see that it was quite dark and that a looming castle was drawing near.

"Hogwarts," Danny said excitedly, following Nina's gaze. Nina smiled. She felt that, for once in her life, everything was going to be okay.

Everything seemed like a blur after she walked through the large oak doors. Like she was walking through a dream. Her mind was racing as she looked around. All the first years were standing in the middle of a large stone room with four long tables. Nina stood next to Danny and studied all of the faces carefully, not knowing what to expect. She saw the girl that was looking for the toad. Next to her was a boy with shockingly red hair and lots of freckles. He was slightly shaking. Next to him – Nina did a double take- was a boy with messy, jet black hair and green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Gray, Christina," came the voice of the lady Nina knew as Professor McGonagall. Nina shivered slightly and walked forward. She held her head straight, but allowed her eyes to wander over the students. All eyes were on her. Nina locked her eyes instead on a dusty old hat perched on a wooden stool. She spun on her heel and sat down, looking straight ahead at her fellow first years. She felt something heavy and dusty being placed on her head.

"My, my, such courage," came a voice. She looked around, but no one was talking. The voice was inside her head. "Bravery is an important virtue," the voice said. Then, out loud, she heard the voice yell "Griffendor!" Cheers broke out from a table draped in scarlet and gold. Nina rushed over to an open space at the table and sat down, watching the others being sorted. Danny Thomas was sent to Griffendor, so Nina waved him over and he sat down next to her.

"Potter, Harry." Nina never realized how loud the room had been, because the quietness shot even higher, as though nothing was moving.

After a while, the voice called out in a booming voice, "Griffendor!" Her table erupted in whooping and clapping. Harry Potter sat down on the opposite end of the table. Nina and Danny exchanged glances. This would be an interesting year.

Note from Niah: Hi! I really hope you guys like this, I don't think it was very phenomenal. Critique excepted!


End file.
